


Blue

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s wearing blue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

From one of [](http://misbegotten.livejournal.com/profile)[**misbegotten**](http://misbegotten.livejournal.com/)'s first lines

Title: Blue  
Fandom: Star Wars  
Pairing: Obi-Wan/Padme  
Word count: 160

She's wearing blue. In honour of the sea festival celebrated every spring on Naboo.

The gown is done in hues of blue, reflecting the deepest blue of the ocean to the shallow turquoise of calm beaches. As she moves through the crowd at the Senatorial reception, Padme can feel the weight of Obi-Wan's gaze on her. The heat of it burning into her.

She knows, without looking, of the promise of forbidden pleasure in his eyes just waiting for her. And as she talks and laughs with other Senators and their hanger-ons, she counts the hours until she can leave without causing undue gossip.

Instead of listening to the idle gossip of a Senator's wife, Padme's mind is already on the long walk back to her quarters with her Jedi protector no more than three feet behind her. Of the big bed awaiting them and she shivers, remembering the feel of his body tangling with hers just the night before.


End file.
